


Noms de Guerre

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which codenames are discussed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noms de Guerre

"No! No! A hundred times no, Roger!"

"Oh, come on Brian," whined the blonde. "It's a great name."

"Absolutely not!" Brian declared firmly. "I refuse to be seen in public with someone calling himself Captain Speedy."

"He's right," Freddie commented. "It has no style to it, no flair. If you're going to run around playing superhero, you should do it properly."

As he spoke, he held out his hand, a small ball of light materializing above his palm. He focused, causing the ball to grow and change shape, becoming a small model of himself.

"Fine, then," Roger pouted. "You got any ideas?"

"Considering how rebellious you can be, perhaps you should call yourself Dodger. As in the Artful Dodger."

Roger thought about it for a moment. "...I like it. What about you, Fred?

"How about...Regulus? Like the star." Concentrating on the light-model in his hand, he waved his other hand over it, transforming its outfit into a form-fitting costume.

"Yeah, that works." Brian nodded. "As for me, I think I'll call myself...Mindblaze."

CRASH!

All three turned to see John holding the door by the knob, having accidentally torn it off its hinges.

"Whoops! Sorry guys."

"John, you really don't know your own strength." With a sigh, Brian held out a hand, causing the broken door to float out of John's hand. The bassist stepped out of the way, and the door was placed back on its hinges.

"So what were you doing just now?"

"Well, Roger said that we should choose hero names. He's Dodger, I'm Mindblaze, and Freddie's Regulus."

"What about you, John dear?" Freddie asked, continuing to modify the light figure's attire. "What sort of _nom de guerre_ tickles your fancy, hmm?"

John stroked his chin, thinking "...Mace."

"Simple, yet effective. Now for costumes."

Roger opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Brian. "No capes. They snag."

"Oh, good point, Brian dear."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, here are the powers of each band member:  
> -Roger: Superspeed  
> -Brian: Telepathy, Telekinesis  
> -Freddie: Light manipulation  
> -John: Superstrength


End file.
